Many different types of consumer electronics devices today typically include a touch screen display that may act as an output device that displays image, video and/or graphical information, and which further may act as an input touch interface device for receiving touch control inputs from a user. A touch screen (or touch sensitive panel) may detect the presence and location of a touch within the area of the display, where the touch may include a touching of the display with a body part (e.g., a finger) or with certain objects (e.g., a stylus). Touch screen displays typically enable the user to interact directly with what is being displayed, rather than indirectly with a cursor controlled by a mouse or touchpad. Touch screen displays have become widespread in use with various different types of consumer electronic devices, including, for example, cellular radiotelephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and hand-held gaming devices.